Cancer Center Administration Cancer Center Administration provides the resources and support necessary to achieve the highest standards of excellence for the UMCCC research enterprise. This is accomplished through an effective infrastructure that provides efficient, timely and streamlined assistance to Cancer Center leadership and members. The specific responsibilities of the administrative core are as follows: Provide full-service administrative support to the Cancer Center Director, senior leadership, program and core leaders and membership Provide strategic input and support to implement the strategic plan in concert with UMCCC leadership Manage all Cancer Center finances, space, personnel, grants and equipment Oversee membership, annual space and core reviews and pilot grant awards Oversees the operation of sixteen UMCCC Cores, including the new cores in Bioinformatics and Health Communications that received considerable assistance from CC administration in their implementation. Coordinate and execute research administration functions in support of the planning and evaluation efforts of the Center Serve as effective communicator between UMCCC leadership and members, serving as a problem solver and facilitator to stimulate innovative, collaborative cancer research Develop and implement initiatives to address disparities in cancer care in minority populations served by the UMCCC Maintain strong ties to the community through education and outreach activities Cancer Center Administration manages 86 staff (excluding clinical operations), a budget of $34,275,129 (excluding clinical revenues) and space that will total 240,661 sq ft in 2006.